Countdown
by nebbyJen
Summary: It started with ten. Poor, I know, but I don't want to give it away


**Countdown** by nebbyJ

_It had started as an innocent party on the mainland that quickly evolved into a manhunt. Team members scattered hastily to avoid capture from the screaming masses. When did things change so suddenly?_

**Ten**

I watched from my hiding spot as Jinto's father was the first to fall. Running across an embankment, he'd tripped and made easy prey for the pursuing forces. Finding himself surrounded, he surrendered quietly and followed their leader back to the camp.

Briefly puzzled by the lack of resistance, I wondered how the Athosians survived for so long before I turned and made my way along the meadow's edge.

**Nine**

Spying Weir on the other side of the open field, hiding in the tall grass, I gestured for her to move farther back towards the dense cover of the bordering tree line. She sat up straighter trying to comprehend my hand signals, completely giving away her position. It didn't take long for the pack to claim its next victim.

'Diplomats,' I fumed, watching her retreating form. When I get her out of this mess, we are going to have some serious survival training time.

**Eight**

A figure moving through the brush off to my right catches my attention. Zelenka? What the…? Why was a member of the science team here? Oh, right, they'd joined us to see the ruins in the area.

Surprisingly the Czech was making good time. I'm impressed until a figure appears in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. It was only a matter of time, really. Without military training, I imagine more to succumb quickly.

**Seven**

Speaking of non-military, I begin to wonder where Beckett and McKay have gone. Last I saw, they were hightailing it back along a small creek, running through the water so as not to leave tracks. Apparently McKay _had been_ paying attention after all during field training.

Working my way back into a small alcove of trees, I made it behind some rotted stumps and dropped to my stomach when I heard voices coming from my left. Crawling on my belly, I peered around a stump and stopped myself from gasping out loud.

There was Ford being led away by two males and a female. He looked disgusted, and rightly so. 'I can't believe it,' I mentally grumble as I shimmy slowly past a fallen tree and make my way through the clearing unnoticed. Of all the ones I expected to help me through this siege, Ford was it.

**Six**

Time appeared to come to a standstill, waiting until the next victim would be caught. With the birds quiet, the surroundings appeared to hold their breath. Suddenly a loud squeal breaks the stillness and I spot Teyla running through the trees, trying to avoid her captors. The squealing grows louder as they closed in on the young Athosian woman. Within seconds, she was surrounded and brought to a halt.

This couldn't possibly get any worse.

**Five**

Slowly I make my way back to where I'd parked the Jumper. Hopefully I'd be able to find something on board that may give me an advantage. We'd left all weapons and sidearms on Atlantis, never suspecting that we would be hunted down by a pack of crazed aliens.

The sound of running stops me cold and I plant myself firmly against an aged tree. Its low hanging branches camouflage me as three females raced after a fleeing Dr. Grodin. 'Run!' I silently urged him. A fourth member burst out of the clearing, shifting them all in a new direction.

He would have made it if he hadn't stumbled over some hidden stumps in the tall grass. They were on him instantly.

**Four**

There's only four of us left that I know of; Stackhouse, Beckett, McKay, and myself. Stackhouse doesn't surprise me, but the two doctors? I would have pegged them for capture before Teyla and Ford for sure. Cautiously glancing around the tree, I squint, noticing movement near the Jumper. Son of a gun, Stackhouse beat me to it! Within moments, the sergeant slowly worked his way around the vessel before disappearing inside the rear open hatch. A shout of surprise echoed from within before the officer reappeared, looking thoroughly appalled, followed by two young males with large sticks.

Listening to them talk as they make their way past my position, my suspicions are confirmed. McKay and Beckett are still unaccounted for. Watching the three figures disappear into the woods, I move back into the protective cover of the opposite tree line.

If I were those two, where would I go?

**Three**

Food. McKay wasn't wearing his coat when we all began running earlier and by now the physicist's blood sugar had to be talking to him. Everyone knew his penchant for needing to eat. Ten to one he'd made his way to the orchard. And if I knew to look for him there; I'd imagine that the others had figured that out by now also.

Ducking amongst clumps of overgrown brush, gradually making my way to the fruit trees, I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. Less than a few meters in front of me are one of the hunting parties consisting of four males. Before I had a chance to warn their unsuspecting prey, they bolted, screaming at the top of their lungs.

The sudden commotion brought the unsuspecting victim's head up with a snap. Beckett. If the physician was here, where was McKay? He had to be close. In a strange way, Carson almost looked relieved that he'd been captured. Surrounded he made his way back toward their camp but not before he spotted me. His eyes shifted to my right.

**Two**

Okay, McKay, where are you? Casting a quick glance about, I realize that I need a better vantage point. Reaching up to a sturdy branch above my head, I hoist myself up from the ground into the security of the thick tree limbs. Up a few more and I have a clear view of the entire meadow, the Jumper, and even their camp off in the distance. There's at least a dozen individuals combing their way through the field, searching. I'm going to have to make my way back to the Jumper or around the camp.

Certain that they can't see me; I stand and begin my descent back down. With only two branches before my drop, I hear a loud snap and then a crack before the branch gives way beneath my feet. Flailing helplessly, I tumble to the ground, landing squarely on my back, feeling the air painfully expelled from my lungs. And then nothing.

**One**

"Breathe, Major Sheppard," the voice from a million miles away commanded.

And I did; huge lungfuls. Gasping and coughing, I squeezed my eyes tight to stop them from watering. I couldn't catch my breath. My body felt like a ton of bricks had landed on it and was still there.

"Hold on, Major," the voice commanded again. It sounded strangely familiar, until I heard it yell for Beckett and then there was no doubt. McKay. How'd he get here so fast?

The sound of many people running broke my concentration. Hands began touching me and before I knew it, my eyelids were pried open and a blinding light filled what little vision I had. "Stop it," I grunted, trying to push the offending discomfort away.

"Stay still, lad," a second voice with a deep Scottish accent instructed while more hands grasped my arms. "I need a litter," it called out.

I tried to follow the remainder of what was happening, but too many of my marbles were loose. Feeling a mask placed over my face and cool air blow in my mouth and nose, I let the rushing sound in my ears take over.

**Zero**

People laughing quietly woke me up. Without thinking, I turn to see who it is and feel my very stiff back muscles protest. This is not good. "What happened?" I croaked.

Carson stepped into my line of sight and grinned, "You fell out of a bloody tree and landed flat on your back."

"And this is funny to you because…?"

"I win the wager."

"What wager?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

Elizabeth came to stand beside the physician, her grin matching Carson's. "The wager I made him before we left. I said it would be McKay who would end up in the infirmary and he said it would be you."

"Hey, I resent that," Rodney huffed, making his way to the other side of the bed. "I came out of this without a scratch."

I study the smug face that I love like a brother and then I remember why he's smiling. "You won?"

He nodded, "I told you I would."

I turn to face Weir and Beckett, "He was the last one?"

If possible, they both grinned even larger and nodded.

I feel my face growing red, "I'm never going to live this down."

"Major, if it makes you feel any better, the children have offered you a rematch when you're up to it," Weir teased.

Glancing back over to Rodney, I have to smile, seeing him grin with his arms folded over his chest, rocking on his heels with delight. "You won."

He nods happily, "I told you before we left; no one has ever beaten me at Hide and Seek."

The End!


End file.
